Jon x Ari: Fated strings
by Newbag
Summary: This is the fanfic between Jon and Ari. I made this so Jon, Ari, and others in the community can read it to. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love at first sight

The Buddhism Hotline was going stale as Jon runs out of ideas and is using the same cast over and over again. The only way the streams were funny was when the callers and donations came in; Jon's reactions entertained us all. Because of his dry comedy, Jon wanted something new in the show that will not only make the hotline breath of air but have Jon make new friends. He thought that a female co-host was a great idea because he can show the SJWs that the hotline isn't a place of sexism.

Jon proceeded to post posters on walls and streetlights, with the contents of these posters pertaining to females. Many females had their sights stolen by this poster, one of these women being the Ariana Ventai. Jon could've asked his wife to partake in the hotline, but his hopes came crashing down when he saw her in the bed with Deus. This left him no choice but to have random females get on the hotline.

Tryouts came up, and as hard as these women fought, Jon denounced their existence, and they were rejected from the hotline. One of these women, which was a lesbian, almost got buddha to come outside of him if Mike didn't intervene and kicked her out. The last contestant came up, and her appearence herself made his world crack and go slow. This hourglass shaped, long straight brond hair, and dark blue eyed woman made Jon grasp onto his chest.

Jon Studdered and got fidgety as he tried to get his already messy desk clean. "H-Hello ma'am! Welcome to the Buddhism Hotline. Please introduce yourself, and we will get going from there." Jon snapped, but not visible enough to where this woman can notice. "How could I mess up that badly!", Jon thought to himself. "She made me mess up my line!"

The woman spoke. "Hello! My name is Ariana Ventai, and i saw your poster by a pole. It said you were looking for a female co-hosta"

Jon quickly responded without a thought. "Yes, the poster! Now, lets get started. First question: What will you do to contribute to the hotline?"

"Well Mr. Hills,"

Jon snapped again. "SHE KNOWS MY NAME- oh wait it's on the poster."

"after watching some of your streams, i've decided I want to be the first female on the hotline, like Michelle Obama becoming the first female of the US."

Without hesitation, Jon said "Well then, congrats. You're in the hotline!"

"Really?", Ari questioned/

"Yes really"

Ari jumped up in joy then stopped.

"When am I going to debut on your show?

Jon responded, "Tomorrow. I'll see you here tomorrow in the living room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Debut

Ari was excited about getting on the streams, but she wasn't as excited as Jon. Jon had a great idea in mind and did the following: Jon tied up Ariana, duck-taped her mouth shut, and shoved her in a closet. At that moment, Ariana was furious, and her day was ruined.

She thought, "Jon to me was a poor soul in this sacred land, but I guess I'm him right now."

As Jon continues to denounce Airpods due to the fact they cause autism, Ariana manages to break from the closet, and hop her way to the camera. Jon was surprised; everyone was surprised to see this tied up woman. Jon untied her and removed the ducktape from her mouth; A loud rip can be heard. Ariana wanted to beat Jon at that moment, but Jon kept playing his part. Ariana soon found out what was going on, and immediately got into character. She had a blast. That high attitude seen on stream didn't last long after the stream.

Ariana clenched her fist tightly and shouted at Jon, "JON! Why did you tie me up, and shove me in a closet? Ari started to generate tears in her face. "I wanted to cry."

Jon felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Ariana, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

Ari looked into his eyes and Jon at hers. His eyes showed regret, while hers has tears. A moment of silence burst in as they both stare at each other.

Ari chuckled; tears started running down her face. "You look funny!"

Jon awkwardly laughed back. "Sorry Ariana. I won't do it again, I swear."

'Call me Ari."

Another silence ensued.

Ari blushed and wiped her tears off her face while also trying to cover her face. "So, I heard you had a discord. Can I join?"

"Sure!"Ari had never seen this side to Jon, but she hoped to see more.


End file.
